Kallista Kornhoff
Kallista Kornhoff is a World Race Series racer first seen in World Race 2.0 and seeing the her team, Florida Tangerines, didnt't win, she didn't appear again in the 2014 series. In the race Kirk Kornhoff drove the "Volvo P1800" While Kallista and Bobbee Kornhoff rode in the passenger seats. They collectively got 11th Place. 2015 Kallista also appears in World Race 2015. This time driving separately and she now owns a "1968 Citroen DS". She is on the Olympic Clovers team and gets 82th, not very good. Unlike her previous counterparts, Bobby and Kirk, she does not appear in World Race 2015: Part 2, with her spot on The Smokey Bandits team taken by Mathew Kornhoff. World Race 2016 (Rio) Kallista re-appears in World Race Series 2016, exclusively in Race #1 of Leg 1. This is due to the fact she got 9th place, which is rather good but not good enough for top 5. In the race she does not drive the car. Bobby Kornhoff does all the work, with the intention of switching seats each race. Their car was a Toyota MR2, which had good performance and was extremely small and light. Bobby and Kallista actually started in 4th place but seemed to have dropped places due to low engine power. Driver Gallery mr222.PNG|Round the bend OHJHIFASF.PNG BATTTLEE.PNG|Kallista as she gets a "Love tap" from Kirk Kornhoff MR2rgdsgdfg.PNG|Tunnel driving World Race Series 2018: Race #2 Circuit De Spa Kallista Kornhoff appears in World Race Series 2018 riding in a baby blue classic 1960's McLaren F1 car. Once again she has paired up with Bobbee Kornhoff, who drives the car while Kallista sits in her lap and is still too short to be seen. Bobbee and Kallista started the race in 8th place and finished in 13th, 5 places down. As a result, they are both promptly eliminated from the series. Driver Gallery bobee.PNG|Neck and neck with Tomás Kain. bobbee2.PNG|Going through the bends at Circuit De Spa. World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Kallista makes her first appearance as an individual driver since World Race Series 2015 in World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 race #4 event at Mount Panorama in Australia. Kallista started the race in 15th place with a qualifying time of 2:50:90 and drove a 1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4, the same car as Gregory Vaughn within the same race albeit in grey instead of white. After race start, Kallista quickly began advancing in places and drove somewhat aggressively throughout the race. As a result of her irresponsible driving style, she managed to lose a few places here and there as well. In the end, Kallista finished in 14th, far too low to qualify for the 2019 Finale race in Germany. As displayed by her driver information card, her car's engine was a 237hp inline-4, her representative country is the USA and her gender is female. Gallery Kallista Kornhoff2.JPG|Kallista's alternate driver information card. gr4ss.JPG|She speeds past a track-side camera. dghggrey.JPG|Kallista makes a turn amidst the pack on Lap 1. (Note: Left headlight out due to aggressive driving and collisions) conez.JPG|Kallista on Lap 2, leading up to the finish line. Trivia *Kallista cannot be be seen in the passenger seat in the Rio video. This is because of the game engine's limits. The in-universe explanation is that Kallista was too short to be seen. *The World Race 2016 and 2018 partnership Kallista had was almost the one seen in World Race 2.0, though without Kirk. *In World Race Series 2019's Mount Panorama race, the in-race text mentions Kallista as being the "youngest driver in WRS history, she drove in WRS 2015 at only 1 and a half years old". Category:Racers Category:Volvo Drivers Category:Volvo P1800 Drivers Category:Citroen Drivers Category:Citroen DS Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Toyota MR2 Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:McLaren F1 Car Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa Category:The Florida Tangerines Category:The Olympic Clovers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Galant Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama